


References to "Spacing Out"

by ASchmidts



Series: The Relativity-Verse [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Other, Reference Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchmidts/pseuds/ASchmidts
Summary: >> CONTAINS SPOILERS TO "SPACING OUT" AS FAR AS CH.3 <<Because research is cool, but plagiarism is icky."Spacing Out" touches on many topics and emotions that I have a hard time writing about (e.g. particle physics, going through a traumatic loss experience or being a member of the armed forces). I also feel like it is important to get them right. So I might take accounts from other people to get closer to what our protagonists might be going through. As I could not put little numbers and stars all over my fanfic, please find here all my references.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Relativity-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145012
Kudos: 1





	1. References to Chapter One.

This chapter:

**was informed by the following articles on NASA astronaut requirements:**

<https://www.nasa.gov/audience/forstudents/postsecondary/features/F_Astronaut_Requirements.html>

<https://www.nasa.gov/stem-ed-resources/how-to-be-an-astronaut.html>

<https://www.nasa.gov/feature/10-questions-about-the-2017-astronaut-class/>

<https://www.nasa.gov/stem/feature/astronaut-candidate-loral-ohara.html>

<https://www.nasa.gov/feature/an-astronaut-s-guide-to-applying-to-be-an-astronaut/>

<https://theconversation.com/have-you-got-what-it-takes-to-become-an-astronaut-in-the-new-era-of-human-spaceflight-140491>

**used the following media to get an idea on how life on a spaceship in deep space might be like**

<https://www.space.com/40329-space-station-insides-smell-great-video.html>

<https://gizmodo.com/how-nasa-deals-with-odor-inside-the-international-space-1648864449>

<https://www.wired.com/story/astronaut-scott-kelly-explains-how-the-iss-is-like-harris-county-jail/>

<https://www.wired.com/2016/02/space-is-cold-vast-and-deadly-humans-will-explore-it-anyway/>

<https://www.wired.com/2015/08/astronauts-growing-their-own-veggies-in-space-gets-us-closer-to-mars/>

<https://www.wired.com/2016/02/year-space-scott-kelly/>

[Sleep in Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AG9f0dmg2w)

[Tour of the ISS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBVUTFPate0)

[B-Roll of Life on the ISS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9vOoXU56KI)

[Sequencing DNA in Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqCE8WvxWYk)

<https://www.nasa.gov/orion/>

<https://www.nasa.gov/station/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like I missed something or want to recommend something, drop a comment :)


	2. References to Chapter Two.

**This chapter was inspired by:**

-walking around MIT campus in google street view.

-reading too many of other people’s great interpretations of MIT era Tony, among them [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893003) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever).

-this blog post as an idea what Steve’s question and Tony’s answer might look like:

<https://old.reddit.com/r/Physics/comments/aw4my/if_a_ship_travels_from_earth_to_alpha_centauri/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you think you spotted something that had you go "hey!", please drop a comment :)


	3. References to Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend the NYTimes article on survivor's guilt. However, there is graphic description of injury, nightmares and psychotic episodes. Please read at your own caution. 
> 
> In case military operation manuals trigger you, maybe skip some of the references in this chapter. 
> 
> No sexual violence or hinted sexual violence anywhere in this chapter.

This chapter

**-draws heavily on**

<https://www.nytimes.com/2019/11/11/magazine/survivor-guilt-veteran.html>

Especially the scene in the parking lot is strongly inspired by the author’s real experiences. Also, I took medevac and piling dead bodies into a helicopter straight from here.

The author is a medic and Steve is not, but I will most likely continue to draw upon his experiences a lot. So if you are afraid of spoilers, maybe do not read until “Spacing Out” is completed. Otherwise, I strongly recommend.

**-uses this to write the ambush scene:**

\--the feeling in the troop as well as some of the lingo:

<https://foreignpolicy.com/2010/10/14/the-art-of-the-combat-foot-patrol-watching-the-man-walking-point/>

<https://www.wearethemighty.com/lists/5-important-rules-every-grunt-should-follow-in-a-foot-patrol/>

<https://www.wearethemighty.com/lists/6-questions-you-asked-yourself-after-your-first-firefight/>

\--for the formation and procedures (official US Army Documentation):

<https://www.thelightningpress.com/patrol-organization/>

<https://armypubs.army.mil/epubs/DR_pubs/DR_a/pdf/web/ARN3051_ATP%203-21x18%20FINAL%20WEB.pdf>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:785px_Arty_Call_for_Fire_1.jpg>

\--yes, they say [helo](https://www.defensenews.com/global/europe/2020/09/25/italy-eyes-path-into-us-armys-next-gen-helo-program-thanks-to-eu-pandemic-relief-fund/) to helicopter:

\--the comment on the second set of dogtags comes from [here.](https://www.wearethemighty.com/humor/6-ways-you-can-tell-a-troop-isnt-an-infantryman/)

\--[reporting a death](https://www.hrc.army.mil/content/Reporting%20A%20Death).

**-assumes Steve went to college with the[Army ROTC programme](https://www.goarmy.com/benefits/education-benefits.html), while Bucky directly joined**

Before he goes to college, Steve misses [this one.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army_Physical_Fitness_Test)

How [long does Bucky take](https://www.quora.com/How-long-does-it-take-to-reach-the-rank-of-sergeant-E-5-in-the-US-Army-as-an-infantry-man) to become sergeant?

**-takes concepts from these explanatory videos on relativity/helped the author get some idea what it actually means:**

[time dilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlJNsRZ4WxI)

[time dilation part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxqjyl74iu4)

[relativity paradox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGsbBw1I0Rg)

[how gravity makes things fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=jlTVIMOix3I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel I missed something, please comment!


	4. References to Chapter Four and Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had planned chapter four and five as one single chapter, but then it just felt like too much of a tonality break in the middle to keep it that way.

Chapter four 

**-cites**

definition of snow from the online version of The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fifth Edition copyright ©2020 by Houghton Mifflin Harcourt Publishing Company. Find it [here.](https://www.ahdictionary.com/word/search.html?q=snow&submit.x=0&submit.y=0)

**-mostly imagines Maria looking like[this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOHarnhVP2g)**

**-assumes Dummy to work like[this](https://news.mit.edu/2020/showing-robots-learn-chores-0306) and to understand Tony's verbal instructions like [this](https://news.mit.edu/2018/machines-learn-language-human-interaction-1031).**

Please note that this actually is being done by *teams* of people with doctoral degrees and/or getting there.

So for Tony to pull this off on his on, with limited lab time... no need to say more, right ;)

**-and Stark mansion like a cross between the two links below:**

[Buddenbrooks Museum's dining room decorated for Christmas](https://buddenbrookhaus.de/upload/img/bbh-jaeger-beletage-enthuellt-weihnachten-2010_07.jpg?w=1000&h=558&zx=1250&zy=834&ti=1521417600&code=3b0b2ba45f4eebbd26afd0a8b4205e77049c32c4d2168b0b74a7ac81ad124541)

[Some 36 million USD real estate close to Fifth Ave.](https://www.nestseekers.com/1575485/8-east-62nd-street-originally-constructed-in-1903-by-john-h-duncan)

**-contains a cameo of a great “Flying Chef”**

Fumiko Kono, [this](https://www.japan.go.jp/tomodachi/2016/summer2016/contributing2.html) is her bio. All dishes that the Starks are served actually exist and can be found in her cookbook:Kono, Fumiko; Hall, Jean-Blaise (2010). _Die fabelhaften Rezepte der Fumiko_ (in German) on p.76, p.98, p.103, p.118.

Chapter five

**-cites**

the second sub-heading of this nice _Forbe’s_ article on quantum physics

Both chapters

**-** **use this to** **avoid grossly misrepresenting the United State’s top 1%** **:**

[amazing documentary by an actual rich US person about rich US people](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0342143/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1)

[YT link to amazing documentary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maWdDl_OjlQ)

[second documentary on rich US people by same rich US person](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0819791/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_2)

[YT link to second amazing documentary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK35cxb3rkA)

<https://www.theguardian.com/money/2016/aug/12/poor-little-rich-kids-the-perils-of-inheriting-vast-wealth-hugh-grosvenor-duke-of-westminster>

<https://www.fa-mag.com/news/advice-for-the-gilded-cage-13453.html>

<https://www.forbes.com/sites/deborahljacobs/2013/03/01/why-family-wealth-is-a-curse/>

<https://www.forbes.com/sites/deborahljacobs/2013/03/04/why-family-wealth-is-a-blessing/>

[Wealth Consulting Material I](https://4c835d9d-5efe-4dff-bfe1-973b241e255d.filesusr.com/ugd/8dac9e_351edcc30f504ae3b3ac7c286558b1a8.pdf)

[Wealth Consulting Material II](https://4c835d9d-5efe-4dff-bfe1-973b241e255d.filesusr.com/ugd/8dac9e_351edcc30f504ae3b3ac7c286558b1a8.pdfhttps://4c835d9d-5efe-4dff-bfe1-973b241e255d.filesusr.com/ugd/8dac9e_68e18de1924e4bc8bc19f9814491c946.pdf)

[Wealth Consulting Material III](https://4c835d9d-5efe-4dff-bfe1-973b241e255d.filesusr.com/ugd/8dac9e_7d75640a491d40c799b1cc0c96597c54.pdf)

[Wealth Consuling Material IV](https://4c835d9d-5efe-4dff-bfe1-973b241e255d.filesusr.com/ugd/8dac9e_ce09ac7b3f964f7cb6de756e909e921c.pdf)

<https://www.smh.com.au/national/poor-little-rich-kids-20131207-2yyou.html>

<https://hbr.org/2018/06/should-you-join-the-family-business>

<https://hbr.org/2013/08/coddled-relatives-can-kill-family-business>

**-indirectly draw on this**

[ https://www.chicagoreader.com/Bleader/archives/2014/01/28/all-this-talk-about-epic-narrative-is-making-me-hungry ](https://www.chicagoreader.com/Bleader/archives/2014/01/28/all-this-talk-about-epic-narrative-is-making-me-hungry)

[ https://hazlitt.net/blog/dinner-one ](https://hazlitt.net/blog/dinner-one)

(using meals to talk about family dynamics and background)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru7ktVbAVyA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru7ktVbAVyA)

<http://www.kinocaviar.com/buddenbrooks.php>

(looking at the Buddenbrooks to imagine struggle in wealthy families)


	5. References to Chapter Six.

This chapter:

- **was inspired by**

discovering MIT!Tony's [inofficial partying hymn by Katy Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjmXERieW9s)

**-was written**

listening to this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9riTh4xv640>

taking visual cues from this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULrGF9ga44U>

(Boston Royal Club)

**-references**

this song by Galantis: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0aIk9r4wsY&list=RDULrGF9ga44U&index=4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0aIk9r4wsY&list=RDULrGF9ga44U&index=4)

Wikipedia's definition of pulse in signal processing, who in turn have it from Molina and González, _Pulse Voltammetry in Physical Electrochemistry and Electroanalysis_ , Springer, 2015.

**-took its inspiration on the Boston club scene from these links**

<https://ra.co/features/1228>

<https://www.reddit.com/r/boston/comments/13krcr/do_barsclubs_have_to_close_at_2am/>

<http://archive.boston.com/bostonglobe/editorial_opinion/oped/articles/2009/12/08/closing_time_the_chaos_of_last_call/>

<https://www.thrillist.com/drink/boston/blue-laws-in-boston-that-keep-you-from-drinking>

**-tooks its ideas what mixing MDMA and alcohol in a club might be like from**

the last paragraph of this highly esoterical article on [dance floor epiphanies](https://ra.co/features/3824)

[this medically vetted article on effects and duration of an MDMA high](https://www.healthline.com/health/how-long-does-molly-stay-in-your-system)

[this medically vetted article on the effects of mixing alcohol and MDMA](https://www.healthline.com/health/molly-and-alcohol#mdma-effects)

[an interview with professionals on what the future drugs in dance clubs might look like.](https://www.spin.com/featured/ecstasy-fake-lsd-and-sort-of-magic-mushrooms-the-future-of-dance-musics-drugs/)

this [medical study](https://pubmed.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/11752122/) (with a low number of participants, though) that states that “Combined use of MDMA and alcohol causes dissociation between subjective and objective sedation. Subjects may feel euphoric and less sedated and might have the feeling of doing better, but actual performance ability continues to be impaired by the effect of alcohol. “

The reddit thread for /LSD.

**And if you want help imagining how young Tony looks when he goes out,** check out this picture of [RDJ in “Less than Zero”](https://www.splicetoday.com/moving-pictures/julian-gives-great-head-and-is-dead)


End file.
